Rock Me
by InuyashaKagome1778
Summary: Kagome runs away with her daughter when she is brutally beaten by her ex boyfriend.She becomes a singer who hides her idenity, and meets someone along the way that just might make her happy and maybe be the one rocker guy for her. InuKag SanMir
1. Chapter 1

Kagome moved her hands to her side as the car sped up.

The night air was outside the window, Kagome thought, but I can't touch it.

The window of the fast moving limo had a mist of white across the corners of it and across the face, but as soon as Kagome's hand touched it, it was gone. 'Just like him.'

Kagome turned toward the sound of a murmur and looked over to her left to see her daughter snuggle closer to her. She let her daughter snuggle for the time being and looked back outside.

The American re restaurants were worse than the ones back in Japan. They tried to slink away Chinese food and Japanese food, but it wasn't the same. It had a foul taste and was not cooked like it was in Japan, this was fried and battered with sauce and made to look like real Japanese food.

The limo was going fast, so Kagome only saw a few of the blinking lights that passed by. She caught one of them 'Coffee." That was where she had met 'him' and that is where 'he' left her. He took almost all of her money and had taken away everything that she cherished.

He had tried to take away her daughter, but she would not let him.

He had been not so cold at times, until later after they were married, he stuck close to his work and hardly ever came home. He made a business and called it Tugasaki and incorporated. She had loved him once, loved him dearly, but he didn't love her anymore. When she was giving birth to their child he never came.

Kagome sat up hours at night trying to think away the thoughts and memories, of him trying to hit her daughter and her blocking her daughter from the pain. Than she would get hit instead. He had once tried to stab her in her sleep and Kagome had heard him. She walked into the room and saw a dagger coming closer to her little baby girl's heart and she rushed towards her only to be struck in the back with a sharp point of a knife. She had grabbed her baby and run into the bathroom locking the door behind her. He had tried to smash the door and gave Kagome's back a few splinters trying to protect her baby.

She had cried herself to bed at night too many times to count, and not only did she cry going to sleep, but when she was alone in the house. She fell to the floor and wept her heart out hoping that everything would be better.

Her friends Ayumi, Yuka, Eri and their friend Hojo had helped her get out of this by sneaking her out when her daughter was 3. They brought them to the airport and handed them two tickets. She had hugged and cried on them so much, that they were almost choking in emotion. They had waved a goodbye as they walked towards the gates towards freedom.

That was 3 years ago that she left that place. She had come to America with her friend's help. She had lost contact with them when coming to America, but she hoped that her friends were safe.

The limo stopped at the front entrance of a hotel and Kagome had stepped out to see the backs of at least ten men patrolling the scene. Kagome was indeed wearing a mask over her eyes. It was white. Pure white. She touched her child's arm and stepped out of the car hearing screams. She heard photo flashing, but the men blocked most of the flashing and they were out of the fan's sight's. Kagome wrapped her arms around the little girl as the guards surrounded her and escorted her into the building.

She walked through the lobby and most of the fans were outside. She was ushered upstairs to her room that was on the 5th floor.

She grabbed the phone at once and called her manager to see what was planned of her today. He told her she was to relax for one month and that it was her treat. She had almost dropped the phone, but said a quick goodbye and called her friend to see if she could watch her daughter while her other friend and some others went to a club. Her friend agreed and said she would be there in a matter of minutes.

Kagome quickly ran to the bathroom as her daughter watched from the couch confused for a second and shrugged it off as she went to her own suitcase and brought out her favorite teddy bear.

Kagome threw on a pair of black baggy jeans, a red shirt that said 'I'm Evil so deal with it', and a pair of black Vans. She applied black eyeliner and black eye smudge and that was it. She didn't need a lot of make up to look good.

There was a soft knock at the door and Kagome ran to get it. She was about to look through the small peephole to make sure who it was, when someone screamed from behind the door.

"Kagome, it's me, you don't need to check!" Kagome squeeled and opened the door.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome screamed and hugged her friend as she fell to the floor.

"Kagome-chan, you look so good!" Sango said while laughing. Kagome invited her in and her daughter ran up to Sango hugging her. Kagome smiled, because her daughter though Sango was her aunt, but in all reality, Sango was Kagome's best friend, and Sango did always act like an aunt to her daughter, buying her cards and presents for her birthday and other holidays, never once had Sango forgotten her daughter on any holiday or special occasion. Kagome was about to go back to the kitchen when there was a soft knock.

Kagome looked through the peephole and laughed. She opened the door and Rin's tongue was still sticking out playfully. Rin gave her a hug and walked inside greeted by the same hug from her daughter.

"Rin, thank you so much for watching her tonight, I really need to go out tonight." Kagome said sighing with relief as she closed the door.

"No problem Kagome-chan, we'll have lots of fun, won't we?" Rin asked and her daughter made her head go up and down so fast Kagome knew she would probably have a headache.

Kagome talked with her friends for a little while longer and they all left, Rin taking Kagome's daughter to her own house and Kagome and Sango going to the club.

They walked through the club doors of 'Love Triangle' and saw their friends and squeeled. They all ran to each other hugging and screaming.

"Kagome-chan, we haven't seen you in sooo long!" Ayame said.

"Yeah, what were you doing, did you get a boy friend yet?" Kilala asked playfully.

Sango was wearing black baggy pants with a green shirt, Ayame with black baggy pants and a tan shirt, and Kilala with black baggy pants with a white shirt.

Two boys walked up behind Ayame and Sango putting their hands over their eyes and laughing.

The one with Sango whispered in her ear. "My dear Sango, what are you doing here?"

The boy wore a purple shirt with black baggy jeans and purple ribbon on the pockets. He had his brown hair in a small pony tail on the back of his head.

"Why hello Ayame." The other said aloud to Ayame.

This boy had on a white shirt with black pants that had a chain crossing the front. His hair was black and pulled in a high ponytail.

The girls looked frustrated and pulled the hands off. Ayame looked mad and glared at the boy than went into a full lip lock.

Sango turned and slapped the boy. He looked like he had been slapped many times before, because he didn't shout as loud as other boys would have.

"Miroku step off." Sango said.

Miroku looked saddened. "But Sango it was only a joke."

Sango looked at him and glared. "Shut up Miroku yoU..." Sango didn't finish as Miroku rubbed Sango's behind.

"PERVERT T!": Sango glared and chased Miroku around anime style and landed on him hopping up and down.

Sango came back red from anger and embarrassment.

Kagome laughed as Miroku came back beaten like crap. The two boys finally noticed Kagome and smiled.

"So who's your friend?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile on.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed and slapped Miroku clear across the face.

"Hands off Miroku, Kagome is our friend." Ayame replied.

Koga looked at Kagome and smiled.

"So you're that girl they always talk about?" Koga asked.

Kagome blushed. "I guess."

Koga smiled. "Don't worry we won't tell."

Kagome smiled. She knew what he meant by 'Don't worry we won't tell.'. He had meant that he wouldn't give away the secret that she was the singer called 'Purple.' That was her nickname. Noone knew her real name, only her friends and I guess now their boyfriends. Noone even knew what she looked like. Her manager didn't even know what she looked like, where she was from, or what her name was, but he supported her through thick and thin.

Kagome started to twirl with a piece of her hair when a song came on. She looked at her friends who looked back than at their other friends than back again and screamed.

They took off toward the dance floor and started dancing hysterically, but good.

The song.

I heard you're doing ok, but I want you to know,

I'm a dick, I'm addicted to you,

I can't pretend I don't care, when you don't think about me,

do ya think I deserve this, I've tired to make ya happy, but ya left anyway,

I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you,

but I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you,

now it's over can't forget what you said,

and I never wanna do this again heartbreaker,

heartbreaker,

heartbreaker,

Since the day I met you and after all we've been through,

still a dick, I'm addicted to you,

I think you know that it's true,

I'd run a thousands miles to get you,

do you think I deserve this ,

I've tried to make ya happy I did all that I could,

just to keep you but ya left anyway,

I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you but I want it and I need it,

I'm addicted to you, now it's over can't forget what you said,

and I never wanna do this again,

heart breaker,

heartbreaker,

how long will I be waiting, until the end of time,

I don't know why I'm still waiting, I can't make you mine.

Im trying to forget that I' m addicted to you,

but I want it and I need it im addicted to you,

im trying to forget that im addicted to you, but I want it and I need it im addicted to you

now its over, can't forget what you said,

and I never wanna do this again,

heartbreaker,

heartbreaker,

im addicted to you

heartbreaker,

im addicted to you,

heartbreaker,

im addicted to you,

heartbreaker,

im addicted to you,

heartbreaker.

The song ended and the three girls screamed. The three ran back to the two boyfriends and Kagme asked a question.

"How did they get that song on the cd if you only gave it to Ayame and Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Because it wasn't on cd, it was live." Miroku said, "That was our best friend Inuyasha Tesiuga singing."

Kagome froze and turned pale at the last name. Sango looked at Kagome.

'Kagome breathe." Sango told ehr and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome breathed and smiled at her friend. 'Thanks.' She murmured and the boys looked weird at her.

Kagome was in a relashionship with a Teiuga and it didn't end too well." Sango explained.

Kagome nodded.

"Oh, well Inuyasha's not that bad. Speak of the devil, here he comes now." Miroku said pointing to someone coming toward them.

A boy stepped into the circle of friends to the right smiling and a little red from singing and dancing on the stage. He looked at Sango, Ayame, Koga, Miroku... but he didn't know the last one.

She had raven black hair, black baggy pants and a red shirt. He had just the right curves everywhere and looked...HOT!

Kagome looked at him. He was...HOT! He had long silver hair, a red shirt, black baggy pants with silver and black chains on the sides, black Vans, the most beautiful amber eyes.(let's just say that his brother had violet eyes, not amber eyes.), he had the cutest white dog ears too.

Kagome stared for a long time and so did he.

Their friends didn't notcie, because they already left to dance and who wouldn't when you just saw your girlfriend do those hot moves on the dance floor and you weren't there to dance with them.

Inuyasha and Kagome recovered quickly and Inuyasha stuck out his hand.

"Inuyasha Tesiuga." He smiled.

Kagome shuddered.

"Kagome Hirighashi."

Inuyasha noticed the unbalancness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him.

"Nothing, it's just." She apused than started again and was stronger this time. "Are you related to Sesshoumaru Tasiuga?" She asked.

Inuyasha growled. "Yeah I know him, he's my so called half brother. He deserves nothing more than hell." Inuyasha said strongly.

Kagome sighed. "We have something in common I see."

"Why is that?" He asked.

Kagome explained how she had been in a bad relationship and how he had hit her and tried to kill her daughter. By the end Inuyasha was growling and making Kagome a little scared.

"And than I became a singer." Inuyasha lightened up on this note. He smiled.

"You're a singer?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "Do you know the person they call 'Purple'?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, that's me." She said shyly and looked away.

"Wow, you sing good then." Inuyasha said calmly.

Kagome turned back and smiled.

"Wanna dance?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's smile went down a little and than went back up when she remembered before.

Inuyasha led her to the dance floor and Inuyasha and Kagome started dancing.

Kagome grinded a little into Inuyasha and he grinded back.

They danced for about the whole night and learned a lot about each other.

By the end of the night, Kagome walked out with Inuyasha and the gang and they were all laughing.

Sango was a little tipsy and Ayame was about the same. They had spent two hours at the bar doing a drinking contest, while Kagome didn't really go to the bar, because she was dancing with Inuyasha.

Miroku volunteered to take Sango home and Koga was already taking Ayame home.

Kagome looked around and didn't see the limo.

She wondered where it was when she felt an arm snake around her own.

"I'll drive you home." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha led Kagome to a black convertible with red and black flames going down the sides.

He hopped in and unlcoked the door for Kagome.

He put the roof down and started the car.

Kagome told him where her house was and he drove faster than her limo, but she laughed the whole way.

Inuyasha pulled up in front of the hotel. Inuyasha got out and helped her into the hotel safely. Nobody noticed Kagome and took no heed in her. They knew the 'Purple' didn't date and wasn't close to anyone. They didn't even know she had a daughter.

Inuyasha went up to the fifth floor of the hotel and walked out with Kagome.

Kagome led him to her apartment door and he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Kagome." He said softly and turned around running off the elevator.

Kagome stared where he had once been and felt her cheek.

She felt mushy inside and had never felt this way.

She slid inside her hotel room and closed the door locking it and the extra locks.

She went over to the bathroom and took a shower to wash the smoke and beer smell off of her. She went out and pulled on a pair of silk black and red pajamas and slid into bed.

Her daughter was staying at Rin's house for the night.

Kagome dzed off still feeling the tingling on her cheek.

Back with Inuyasha he had arrived home and showered and changed into silk black and red pajamas(I know they have the same style.) He slid into bed and thought of Kagome and how this feeling he had never felt and he liked it. He liked kissing Kagome even more.


	2. Sleep Over!

**I don't own anything, damn it, Inuyasha is still cute though.**

**Sorry for not updatin sooner!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**I don't own Inuyasha, the Simple Plan songs I'm going to use, or Phantom Of The Opera. Damn my life!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Inuyasha leapt out of bed and swung the spreads of the bed into the bed in a rush. He ran over to the bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower.

He didn't know why, but ever since he met Kagome, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was still thinking about her at this minute as he changed into new clothes.

He threw on a black tight t shirt that showed off his muscles, he didn't really notice, but the girls did, he just liked the shirt though. He put on a pair of black baggy jeans with Black Vans and headed out into the gloomy hallway of the apartment building.

He pounded on a door at the end of the hall and a very sleepy sound came with the shuffling of footsteps. The door opened to Miroku standing there in a pair of pants with a purple shirt.

I see we didn't wake up this morning since you didn't change, but I can't really tell, you always wear clothes like that." Inuyasha laughed and Miroku closed the door on him.

Inuyasha waited for about 5 minutes before a wet looking Miroku came out tying his hair into the small ponytail.

"Whatever Yash, let's just go." Miroku said as he made his way to the elevator.

Inuyasha was practically dragging Miroku out of the elevator when they reached the bottom floor and Inuyasha decided to leave him near the front desk near the front door.

Inuyasha flicked his key card into the door to let him in and walked out into the...gloomy filled day.

'I wonder what Kagome's doing.' Inuyasha wondered. 'What stop thinking about her!'

He jumped into his convertible and saw in his review mirror that Miroku had made it outside and was talking to a woman on the sidewalk. The woman walked away faster as Miroku tried to reach her behind.

Inuyasha reved his car and pulled out from the parallel parking space. Morning traffic in Tokyo, oh how Inuyasha hated it. Horns were everywhere in Tokyo and let's just say not many people were friendly with their words.

Inuyasha made his way down the last street before pulling to a stop and entering a parking lot.

He leaned against his car as Miroku pulled up.

"Miroku, why do you have a slap on your face? I didn't see that girl give you a slap, and you didn't have one when you pulled out." Inuyasha stated.

"I was waiting in traffic when a very lovely woman passed by and I couldn't give up the chance." Miroku explained.

Inuyasha laughed as a white car pulled up followed by a black one.

Inuyasha identified the first car which was white as Sango's, but didn't know the other person, but though they were acquainted to Sango when he heard someone yell for Sango to turn down her music which was blasting from the inside of the car.

Inuyasha saw his breath in front of him and when it cleared he saw Sango and Kagome coming toward him. He watched the two girls walk up.

Sango was wearing a pair of blue tight pants with a green shirt tangtop with Brown and Pink Vans. Kagome was wearing a pair of black tight pants with a black tangtop and Black Vans. Both girls were chatting slightly as they saw Inuyasha and Miroku.

Sango walked up to Miroku slowly eyeing him. "Miroku, I thought I made it clear, NO groping!" Sango yelled.

Miroku shuddered and wrapped his arms around Sango in a hug.

"Sango, dear, you know none of the girls in the entire world could ever compare to your beauty." Miroku said while adding a few gushy words. Sango slapped him and shouted 'Hentai' when a certain hand found her rear.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha smiling with a slight reddness on her cheeks that wasn't from the cold. The same went for Inuyasha.

"Maybe we should go in before we freeze out here." Inuyasha suggested as the four made their way into Cracker Barrel.

Kagome sat across from Sango, Sango across from Miroku, Inuyasha on the right of Miroku, and Kagome on the left of Sango.

A waitress brought four menus and placed them down in front of them while saying the specials and the 4 ordered pretty quickly, because they all pretty much knew what they wanted.

Kagome and Inuyasha both ordered two pancakes with fried apples, Sango ordered blueberry pancakes with a ham biscuit, and Miroku got cereal with eggs and sausage.

They talked for a little, but they had to make their voices a little louder because the restaurant was crowded like mad and soft music was playing.

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha were pointing out cool or weird things on the walls when Miroku was pointing out perverted things on the walls, like paddles. After Miroku pointed to a lot of things he had been slapped three times by Sango, hit on the head by Inuyasha twice and Kagome had kicked his chair down with her feet once with two hits on the back of the head.

Their food came out a few minutes later steaming hot and made each of them drool and chow down even before the plates were actually set down on the table.

Inuyasha looked up a couple of times to see Kagome glancing at him as well. Whenever they both looked up at the same time, they looked away quickly blushing.

Sango and Miroku saw the whole thing and were snickering under their breath, so low that not even Inuyasha could hear.

They were done in a matter of minutes since they were so hungry and Inuyasha told them that he would take care of the bill.

The others walked outside as Inuyasha paid for it, each thanking him as they passed, even Kagome who still had rose colored cheeks from before.

Sango was leaning against her car with Kagome and watching the kids play in the basketball court next to the restaurant.

Some kids were hanging off of the fence bored while others were playing basketball and you could hear the every now and than scream of a girl being chased by boys or her friends.

Sango sighed remembering the good old days and Kagome laughed out loud.

Sango looked at her confused. "It's just, you always huff when you feel like you're left out, you've done it since we were young." Kagome said while giggling. "I think you feel left out with all the other little kids playing basketball." Kagome cooed and Sango turned red with anger. "Why you little...!" She yelled as she took off after Kagome.

Kagome was laughing as Sango tried to grab the bottom of her shirt and bring her down. Kagome zoomed in and out of the cars while laughing and dodged Miroku standing on the edge watching.

Kagome kept running until she tripped over someone's foot and did a flip onto the ground.

Kagome let out a groan as her back hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" A male voice said while helping her up.

Kagome looked up to see a pair of brown eyes staring down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told the man as she regained her balance.

"Oh, well I'm Acatokee, Hojo." The man said while holding out his hand.

Kagome looked at the man, she had to lie to keep her secret at the least. "Industo, Miya." She didn't touch his hand though, she didn't like hand shakes that much.

Kagome saw the man smile, yes he believed her. "Nice to meet you Miya." He let his hand drop and looked over at Sango and Miroku rushing over to her. "Kagome!" Sango called as Miroku was hot on her trail.

Sango neared the two and frowned once she saw Hojo. She undertook her job and stepped in front of her friend protectively.

"Who are you!" Sango demanded pointing a finger at Hojo.

Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder and proceeded in calming her down, but she would not step away from where she was standing.

Hojo looked confused. "I'm Hojo, and I was just talking to this young lady." Hojo said and looked at Kagome. "But I thought you said your name was Miya?" Hojo looked at her curiously.

Kagome panicked. "No Kagome is just my nickname, Miya IS my real name. All my good friends call me Kagome." She answered.

Inuyasha came walking up with a smile on his face, but as he looked at Hojo he frowned and growled softly in his throat.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and Sango stood out of her place since she knew he could protect her friend better than she could do herself.

"What do you think you're doing around Miya!" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome looked confused and than it hit her. He had heard her conversation, thank kami.

"I'm Hojo, and I see Miya has very protective friends." Hojo said as he eyed Inuyasha.

"Yeah she does, so beat it!" Inuyasha said.

Hojo looked hesitant before slowly reaching into his backpack.

Inuyasha wasn't able to catch the flash that came upon the group.

Kagome yelled as Sango shielded herself from the light.

Inuyasha saw Hojo running as the light faded and saw him taking more snapshots of Kagome.

"Damn poparatzi(spelling?)!" Inuyasha yelled as he took off after Hojo.

Hojo was running into alley ways, thinking he was losing Inuyasha fast as he went into an alley way and heard nothing.

Hojo hopped up and down on one foot doing some kind of dance.

"Wait till 'People' hears about this. 'Kagome and mystery man.'" Hojo said while looking like he was making a sign with his hand and smiling.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Hojo by the neck and held him in the air on the brick wall.

"Noone will be hearing from you anytime soon, but I can tell you what the 'People' cover will say next week. 'Hojo, from the poparatzi brutally murdered in an alley way by an unknown source. Police say Hojo commit suicide.'' Inuyasha said smiling.

Hojo looked confused(stupid idiot) and than his eyes widened as Inuyasha brought out his claws. "Say goodbye Hobo." Inuyasha slit his throat and left the body near the alley way while taking the camera and all the film in the bag with him.

He stooped down near a puddle and washed the blood off of his claws before returning to the group making sure no blood was visible on him.

Kagome ran up to him and hugged him. "Omg thank you so much Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she snatched the film and camera.

Inuyasha smiled. "No problem."

Kagome and Sango had, had enough fun for today and were going to go over to Sango's to sleep over. Since Miroku and Sango lived together Miroku invited Inuyasha over to sleepover as well.

The hanyou agrees once he hear Kagome would be there.

They all hopped in separate cars and said they would meet up in half an hour to go to the mall, since it was still morning.

(Speeding Up) 30 minutes later

Kagome entered the mall followed by Sango who was holding both of Miroku's hands where she could see them and Inuyasha was walking next to Kagome.

The four made their way over toward Hot Topic where the girls went crazy buying almost everything while the boys looked at cool t shirts and key chains.

By the end of their little rondevou, Sango and Kagome had bags full of stuff (Mostly Kagome's) and forced the guys to carry at least half which Inuyasha did willingly and Miroku did after he groped Sango and received a slap and 'Hentai.'.

Kagome looked through a few more stores and stopped at the FYE store to look at how many of her cds were sold. Turns out they were sold out for a month and Kagome whooped for joy attracting many customers and quickly left FYE.

Sango was shaking her head, Kagome was closing her eyes hiding behind Sango, Inuyasha was holding his head in his hand as Miroku was thrown out of the girls department of a store for about the third time when he ran around telling some of the girl customers what to wear.

Inuyasha chose to stay with Kagome as Sango taught Miroku a lesson.

Kagome took the opportunity to try on some things to wear. Kagome picked out a few and headed toward the dressing room, Inuyasha a little hesitant, but stepping in after her.

In a matter of seconds which Inuyasha was surprised, Kagome stepped out wearing a black dress with a red and black frill on the bottom and three bikini straps at the top. Although it was modest, it showed enough of her chest to make Inuyasha's eyes pop out. 'Wow, she's HOT!' Inuyasha thought when she did a twirl and laughed.

Inuyasha chose that to be the best as she tried on more things, each making Inuyasha notice how good her figure was.

Finally Kagome and Inuyasha headed out after paying and met Sango and Miroku near the food court with a very unconscious Maraca. They decided not to ask and headed out, Sango dragging Maraca.

At the house Sango and Kagome were upstairs changing into pajamas while Inuyasha and Maraca were making popcorn as they chose not to change yet.

Kagome came into the kitchen leaning over Inuyasha's shoulder to see what the hustle was about.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome in A pair of black and red pajamas. The top was black with a red skull sitting in the middle with black pajamas with the same black skull adorning the left die of her.

Inuyasha almost went into shock again seeing it was a one strapped tangtop and loose pajamas.

Sango chose the time to come in and stopped Inuyasha's drooling as he heard slap 'Hentai.'. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as Maraca was pummeled into the ground by Sango.

The movie they were watching was Freddy v. Jason, not very scary, but good enough.

Sango sat her head in Miroku's lap as she watched the movie and Maraca was sitting with his legs out in front of him while leaning his back and head against the couch arm. Kagome was on the same couch as Inuyasha snuggled against his masculine frame while he had an arm on the couch.

Inuyasha had blushed when she had first sat in this position, but soon became comfortable as her warmth covered his side.

The movie made Kagome jump a little more than Sango, who had seen the movie already, and she was forced to snuggle closer to Inuyasha at the scary parts which he didn't mind one bit.

Even before the movie had finished Sango and Maraca were in dream land leaning against each other for their small support.

Kagome and Inuyasha were wide awake though and ended the movie laughing as Freddy winked at the ending.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was playing with a piece of her hair not noticing much.

Inuyasha began to sit up, but was pulled back down by Kagome.

"No Inuyasha sleep." Kagome told him sleepily as she rested her head on him again.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped a blanket around them both snuggling into her warmth.

He breathed in her scent happily as he dozed off.

**I promise to update really fast this time! Sorry for depriving you.**

**I'd also like to tell you, some of you are great writers. Yes, I go to each of your accounts and look at your stories because you looked at mine, and I find some of them really good. I don't review a lot for stories though, I try to though.**

**Bye for now! -Shannon**


End file.
